Strip Man?
by hlfudge
Summary: Damon talks Elena into playing a game of strip man. May not be the smartest idea. You may just end up losing the game ... and your clothes
1. Chapter 1

"I know, we could play board games," says Damon taking a seat beside me. I flipped the channel to the TV. Stefan was suppose to be back in a couple of hours and I was stuck with Damon. Fun right? Not.

"No because you will cheat. You always cheat," I say miserably as I flip the channel. Was there nothing good to watch on TV now a days?

"Geez Elena, your not very fun to be around with," sighs Damon sinking further into the couch. I roll my eyes.

"Then why don't you go find some hot sorority girls to play board games with," I mumble. Damon lets out a chuckle.

"We could play hide and seek, you hide I'll seek," says Damon with a grin on his face. I knew that Damon didn't mean like 'children's' hide and seek. But a much more naughtier and nastier version.

"Ugh, you have a sick mind," I grumble flipping the channel.

"No Elena, you have a sick mind," corrects Damon. "Though your version works just as well," smirks Damon. With a sigh I turn off the TV and stand up.

"We could play truth or dare," says Damon, while he stalks me into the kitchen. Damon and I playing truth or dare? Not good.

"You just going to dare me to fuck you," I sigh taking an apple from the fridge. Damon didn't comment. He didn't have to. His grin was his comment.

"Lets play a game of strip man," says Damon. I cant help but to choke on the piece of apple I had bitten on. Strip man with Damon? Not a good combo.

"No way," I say once I'm able to catch my breath.

"Why not. Afraid I'll win, I mean its understandable. Just I never thought you were a chicken," says Damon. Oh that was not fair.

"I'm not chicken!" I exclaim. I cant help but to cringe at how whiny I sounded..

"I'll believe it when I see it," says Damon leaving me in the kitchen. I stomp my way into the living room to see Damon now flipping channels to the TV. Oh I knew I was going to regret this.

"Fine, I'll play your stupid strip man game, but only to prove I'm not chicken," I surrender. Damon lets out a grin. We find a blank piece of paper and a pen. I write my small little blanks while he wrights his underneath mine. Mine was **U SUCK ! (**since Elena's so evil the exclamation mark counts to lolz).

Damon's was a two worded one. The first word only had one letter and the second word had 3 letters. Here we go, I thought.

"You go first," I say glaring at Damon. Damon lets out a chuckle.

"A?" he asks. I stick out my tongue at him. He happily took off his jacket.

"E?" I ask.

"Wrong, now take off that jacket," he chuckles. I groan as I take off my jacket. Today would have been a good day to wear layers.

"E?" he asks.

"Take off those shoes," I answer with a grin. He tossed his shoes to the side.

"H?" I ask.

"Wrong,". I take off my flip flops and toss them to his shoes. Oh great I should not have done this. I only had 4 pieces of clothing left.

"U?" asks Damon. I let out a sigh as I fill in the two U's. one for Damon, 0 for me.

"I?" I ask. Damon fills in the two I's. So his sentence was I something. Elena you are going to win this. Damon lets out a chuckle.

"K?" asks Damon. I fill in the one K.

"A?" I ask. Damon gives me a wicked grin. Oh god no. Please, please, please no.

"Take off that top," says Damon. Oh I bet he enjoyed this. My face went red as I pulled my top off, so the only covering my chest was my bra. My lacy, red and black pushup bra. Damon looked pleased with him self. This is the consequence of being stupid Elena, I reminded myself.

"J?" he asks. I shake my head. In a flash Damon has removed his shirt. "I'm quite enjoying this," says Damon. I roll my eyes.

"Well I'm not," I say bitterly.

"B?" I ask. Damon's grin widen. My eyes went huge in horror. "Oh no," I whisper. Damon nods his head. "No, I quit!" I say standing up and leaving the room.

"Oh come on Elena. You cant quit," Damon calls after me.

"Oh yes I can. I'm just going to end up naked," I yell. I let out a shriek as Damon appears in front of me. His lips meet mine and I find myself kissing him back. Still wrapped in our embrace, kissing, Damon leads me to his bedroom. He lays me on my back across his bed. I meet my mouth with his hungrily. I quickly break away.

"Stefan will be here soon" I say worriedly. Damon glances at the clock.

"We have an hour," mumbles Damon. I feel a smile creep among my face.

"Bring it on," I grin while meeting my mouth back with his.

**Hope u enjoyed the one shot. Just a random idea that popped into my head LOLZ. Please if u enjoyed this then u will enjoy my story Good ol Damon. Check it out. (it's a multi chapter : )**

**REVIEW! : )**


	2. What Damon wrote

**Its still a one shot guys but lots of u were asking me and wondering what Damon's 2 words were. I thought I had put it in authors note but realized I had not! Sorry for not putting it on, I must have just had so much fun writing that one shot that I forgot to mention his! So here I am now saying it!**

**His was **

**I win**

**But they both won in the end**

**And I'm sure they must have used a condom (My cousins review) lolz**


End file.
